Colors of Visual Kei
by michanforever
Summary: The popular Visual Kei band Vana, consisting of Gakupo and Kaito, has decided to search for a third member. Only one person who auditions catches their eye: Len. This is based off of Setsugetsuka, Imitation Black, and Fate: Rebirth. ON HIATUS
1. FMF: Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo, (Shion) KAITO, Kagamine Len, Vana N'Ice, or any of the songs I will be using here.

Kaito: By the way, if you have an idea for a better title for this story, please tell michanforever~ ^_^

Gakupo: Yes, because she just randomly came up with the current one and wants to change it. _

Michan: *smacks Gakupo* anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Album One: Fleeting Moon Flower<span>

Part One

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do, Miku?" asked Kaito nervously.

"I'm skeptical, too," commented Gakupo beside him. "I mean, aren't we fine just working as a duo?"

"Well," said Miku, "you two working together as the Visual Kei group called Vana is certainly working well for the both of you. Your debut singles were all hits and all topped the charts. However, I, as you manager, think it best if you add one more member to your group."

"But why?" whined Gakupo. "Kaito and I are good on our own—"

"Yes, you're _good_," Miku interrupted, "but you could be _great_. Besides, I feel like your group needs a more feminine member anyway. This is a Visual Kei group, after all!" Her expression grew dreamy as she continued, "We can put the new member in adorable dresses, and he'll have a high-pitched voice that will match both of yours, and…"

Kaito groaned. "You just have a thing for feminine men, don't you?"

Miku blushed. "So what if I do? The point is, Vana will be holding auditions for the new member in a couple of days. I'll be posting notices for the auditions on our website. Did you know that you guys got more than half a million hits on your website yesterday alone? I'm proud."

Gakupo said quickly, "Well, since we're doing so well no our own, then we don't need to post about auditions—"

"_However_," Miku interrupted him again, "you could be getting millions of hits per day if you got a great new member. Understand?"

"Fine, fine, you win. I'll even post it myself, if it means you'll stop mentioning it to us every five minutes." Gakupo sighed, running a hand though his long purple hair. Ignoring Miku's squeal of delight, he turned to his partner. "What do you say?"

"I say, let's go for it! Why not? A new member could really help us, when you think about it."

Beaming at the duo, Miku said, "Wonderful! Well then, get to posting! I'll go call the local auditorium and see exactly what time they'll let us be there, they said we can use the place on Tuesday and Wednesday I know…"

Gakupo glared at her. "You already determined that we'd be having the auditions without consulting us? What if I had said no?"

"Yeah, well, Kaito and I would have gone without you to choose the new member," said Miku, not intimidated by Gakupo's stare.

Laughing, Kaito got out his laptop and, logging onto their website, placed it in Gakupo's lap. "Oh, just give up already. We've already agreed to do it."

Miku, who had taken out her cell phone and dialed the number for the auditorium, told them, "Oh, by the way, make sure that you say the auditions are only for boys with high voices and good ranges, and they must be able to play guitar and look good in dresses."

"Just you wait," grumbled Gakupo as he typed. "There will be girls there, disguised as guys."

The teal haired girl giggled and winked. "Oh, we'll be able to see right through their act. Don't you worry!"

"For some reason," Kaito whispered to Gakupo, "seeing Miku wink makes me worried."

Gakupo snorted. "Me too. We'll survive somehow…there! It's posted on our website. I wonder how long it will take for the fans to begin replying." His jaw then dropped, causing Miku to give him a confused look.

"Kaito, what's wrong with your partner?" she asked.

"…some of our fans replied already, saying that they're really excited and that they'll be there. I suppose we'll have an audience there to help us judge the potential members."

She smiled. "Wonderful!" Turning back to her phone, she said, "Yes, hello there, this is Hatsune Miku, manager of Vana. I'd like to confirm the times that we will be allowed to host auditions in your auditorium on Tuesday and Wednesday…okay then…that sounds great to me! We'll be there in time…good, thank you so much!" She hung up. "Okay, boys, we have to be there by ten o' clock AM on both days, and we'll finish up and leave by five o' clock PM on both days. No objections."

"I guess I have no say in the matter," said Gakupo sarcastically, adding the new information to his post.

"That's right, you don't," Miku replied, making Gakupo roll his eyes. "It's getting late, boys," she added. "Best get on home. Tomorrow's Monday, but I'll let you have the day off completely."

Kaito's face lit up. "Really?"

Miku nodded. "Yeah, do whatever you like tomorrow. It'll get you ready for Tuesday and Wednesday," she winked again.

"You really have to stop winking like that, it makes me anxious," Gakupo complained.

Giggling, Miku said goodnight and exited the studio, leaving the duo alone. Kaito yawned.

"She's right, it is getting late. Let's go home," he said. "You want to drive today?"

"Sure." Kaito tossed him the car keys and they left together.

In the car, Kaito asked, "Gakupo, do you remember how we started this band?"

"Weird question, but yes I do. Let's see…we were in college together, and we happened to be roommates, right?" At Kaito's nod, he went on. "Then we discovered that we both like to sing and play instruments; you play bass, and I play guitar. We began making songs together, and somehow Miku found us, picked us up, and made us famous. And now, here we are."

Kaito nodded sleepily. "It's a bit of a rags-to-riches kinda story, isn't it?"

"Not at all. Neither of us was poor."

"I suppose you're right. And Miku is a very good manager, getting us all those gigs and things like that."

"I guess so, but it would be nicer if she didn't just decide everything without telling us first."

"Still sulking over the new member thing?" asked Kaito with a knowing smile.

"I wasn't sulking!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"Okay, maybe I was. But still—hey!" Gakupo brought the car to a screeching halt, honking his horn. "Get out of the road, idiot! Why are you running into it so recklessly anyway?"

Kaito gasped. Gakupo had managed to stop just in time to avoid running over a young blonde girl, who gave them a frightened look and continued on to the other side of the road. Just then, someone wearing dark clothing ran after her.

"Gakupo, we have to help that girl! She can't run much farther, not in those skirts. Come on!" He leaped out the car, giving chase. With a groan, Gakupo followed suit.

"I wish you'd think these things through, Kaito," he growled.

"What, I'm supposed to just sit there and pretend that an innocent girl wasn't just being chased by someone who could be a murderer?" Kaito growled right back.

Not bothering to reply, Gakupo caught up to the mysterious man and punched him from behind. The man stumbled and turned around, showing that he had a knife in his hand.

"Watch out!" Kaito swiftly kicked the knife out of his hand, where it landed in the bushes on the other side of the road. The man snarled and made to punch him, but Gakupo kicked him in the gut, making him double over. Seeing that he was dazed, Kaito then punched him one last time, knocking him out.

Breathing hard, Kaito asked, "Gakupo, are you okay?"

"Never better! It's been a while since I was in a real fight," he grinned.

Kaito rolled his eyes, and brought his attention to the girl, who was standing there, no longer shaking. In fact, she actually looked quite angry.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly. "Don't worry, this guy won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"I had the situation perfectly under control, thank you very much," she muttered in a low voice.

"Excuse me," Gakupo said, "but running into the street just to get away from him wasn't exactly having everything under control. The least you can do is say thank you."

"Well then," she said icily, "thank you. Now please leave me alone." She turned and began to walk away from them without another word.

"Wait, can we help you get home? The streets can be quite dangerous at night."

"No, _thank you_," she called behind her shoulder. "I'll be able to take care of myself."

"…you're very welcome," grumbled Gakupo as he and Kaito headed back to their car. "What was that all about?"

Kaito shrugged. "No clue. Oh well, at least we were able to help, right?"

"Yeah, she was _so_ grateful. What a cold girl!" Gakupo started up the car again. "I think I'd nickname her Ice Princess. What do you think?"

Kaito chuckled. "Ice Princess it is. But you have to admit, she was really pretty."

"She was. If only she was nicer." Gakupo sighed.

"Now let's get home, I'm tired." Kaito yawned again.

"Your wish is my command," smiled Gakupo.

* * *

><p>AN: hey there everybody! Thanks for reading this, and please review because I don't get very many. D:

Anyways! I've been wanting to do a Vocaloid fanfic like this for quite a while now. Here's the deal: Vana N'Ice is the Vocaloid Visual Kei style band, with members Gakupo, Kaito, and Len. Natsu-P makes the songs along with haku, as far as I know. No, not Yowane Haku xD

And here is how this series will work; I'll be writing this fic using the songs Setsugetsuka (aka Fleeting Moon Flower, or Transient Lunar Flower, however you like to say it), Imitation Black, and Fate: Rebirth, in that order. I may include other songs by natsu-P, we'll see :D

As for updating, I really don't have much of a schedule, because I never know when I'll have something to do that makes me unable to write D: so I'll say I update sporadically. Don't give up hope on this one, though, unlike Rolling Girl (which is on hiatus because I think it sucks).

I hope you enjoyed this~


	2. FMF: Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo, (Shion) KAITO, Kagamine Len, Vana N'Ice, or any of the songs I will be using here. (If I did own Vana N'Ice, Len would die a lot less.)

Kaito: don't forget—if you've got an idea for a new title for this story, tell Michan! ^^

Gakupo: yeah, because "Colors of Visual Kei" is really tacky, you know. -_-

Rin: *crushes Gakupo with roadaroller* you jerk, stop being so mean! :U

Michan: *laughs* thanks, Rin! Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Album One: Fleeting Moon Flower<strong>

Part Two

Monday passed uneventfully, and soon enough it was time for auditions.

"It's _too_ soon to have them, if you ask me," grumbled Gakupo.

"That's too bad, because no one was asking you," Miku commented.

"Oh, stop it, you two. You don't want to scare of the auditioners with your banter, do you?" asked Kaito. The blue haired man decided to sit between them for the judging, just in case they disagreed on something and got violent.

"Maybe it would be good if we did, then we wouldn't be able to get another member."

Miku rolled her eyes at the purple haired man. "You agreed to this two days ago, if you don't remember. Just suck it up, today will be over before you know it."

"Okay you two, it's time to begin," announced Kaito. Since the judge's table was in front, closest to the stage, the trio couldn't see who was behind them. When they stood and turned around, they were greeted by the applause of their large fanbase.

Gakupo's jaw dropped. "I didn't expect so many people to show up…"

Miku flashed him a grin. "This is what being famous feels like. Enjoy it." She then picked up a megaphone from the table and yelled, "How's everyone doing today?"

In response, the fans cheered loudly.

"Great! Well, I must say, we didn't expect so many of you to be here to help us pick the new member so give yourselves a round of applause for just being awesome!" She laughed as the crowd cheered again.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we? My name is Hatsune Miku, and I'm the manager of Vana!" The crowd gave her a warm welcome and she passed the megaphone to Kaito.

"Hey everyone, I'm Shion Kaito, Vana's bass player and vocalist. Nickname's Kyte," he said, giving a shy wave. The fangirls screamed as Kaito handed the megaphone to Gakupo.

"And I'm Kamui Gakupo, Vana's guitar player and vocalist. You may know me as Samurai, or just Rai," Gakupo said with a wink. He passed the megaphone back to Miku.

"I think some of the fangirls just fainted from that wink, Gakupo," laughed Kaito.

"They just can't resist me." Gakupo smiled smugly.

"Now, let's begin the auditions!" cried Miku. "Here's how it's gonna work. Each person is going to walk onto stage and tell us what instrument they play. Then they'll sing and play for us, and we'll judge them afterwards and learn their names. How's that sound?" The crowd gave an affirmative yell of "Yeah!" and Miku nodded in approval. "Let's begin, then."

Miku, Kaito, and Gakupo turned around and sat at their seats, then Miku called for the first person. Kaito and Gakupo had been in high spirits about this—though Gakupo would never admit it—but from the beginning, everything went downhill.

From the start, there were many girls trying to pose as guys. It was too easy to tell who they were, seeing as they barely even tried to sound masculine. Girl after girl was rejected. Even before the judges realized that they were girls, some of them had terrible voices but were convinced they were good, or couldn't play their instruments well. These were the girls that were either booed off stage or rejected even before they could say their names. Others had potential, but were rejected anyway.

Gakupo's spirits fell. Even cheerful Kaito and determined Miku were getting tired of all this. The crowd didn't look good either, for that matter. In fact, whenever someone was rejected, they were booed off the stage.

At one o' clock, Miku stood and announced a lunch break. As all the fans got up to go order food from the local restaurants, the trio stretched and ordered some pizza for themselves, to be delivered right to them.

Sighing, Kaito rested his head on his hands. "I think that last girl gave me a headache."

"Me too," said Gakupo. "I just wish that an actual guy would show up. Even if he was bad, it would cheer me up a little."

"For once, I agree with you, Samurai," Miku said. "Love the nickname, by the way."

Kaito smiled. "I think we'll have to explain the nicknames on the next talk show we go on. Anyway, the pizza's arriving now. That was fast."

They settled down to eat and discuss the other people who tried to audition.

"It really is too bad about the lack of men, though," commented Miku. "I hadn't thought that so many girls would audition. How annoying."

"It is," Kaito agreed. "Really, you would think that since we said only guys can audition, that the girls would give up."

"They're just desperate," snorted Gakupo.

"You can say that again," said Miku.

From then on, the pizza was eaten in silence, since no one could think of anything to say other than how much some of the voices sucked, or in Gakupo's case, how hot some of the girls had been. After about thirty minutes, Miku called the fans back in to continue with the auditions. The first person to walk in actually happened to be a man.

Kaito looked to either side of him, smiling eagerly at Miku and Gakupo. Then he turned to the man onstage, noting his frilly dress and guitar slung over one shoulder, and called, "Hi! So you play guitar?"

"Yes, I do," the man responded.

"Great! Start whenever you're ready."

"Okay." The man raised his hands to his guitar, preparing to strike the first notes. When he did, Gakupo almost cried out and slapped his hands over his ears. Miku bit her lip to keep from yelling, and Kaito's smile dropped off his face. The man was absolutely horrible at playing, and the three had little hope for his voice. When the man began to sing, the crowd, who had been muttering to themselves, began to boo.

"I've had enough," sighed Miku. She called, "Okay, please stop now."

The man stop playing and singing, and looked up with a pleased smile, oblivious to the crowd's boos. "So, how did I do?"

Gakupo groaned. "I'm sorry, you didn't make it. Next please!"

The rest of the day went like that, much to Miku's disappointment. The only other men who auditioned looked terrible in dresses, and even those who successfully crossdressed were not good singers or players.

At the end of the day, no one was good enough to join the group.

Miku stood and grabbed the megaphone to address the crowd. "Well, this audition day was…interesting, to say the least," she said, making the crowd snicker. "Let's hope that tomorrow is better, okay? It's time to go home, come back tomorrow to see if someone makes the cut. Good night, everyone!"

Despite today's failure, the crowd cheered one last time before exiting the auditorium. Turning to the boys, Miku smiled sadly.

"Today didn't work out too well, huh, boys?"

"Yeah…but tomorrow's bound to be better!" Kaito said cheerily.

"That's the spirit! If only your friend was like you," Miku giggled.

Gakupo rolled his eyes and led them out of the auditorium.

"See you tomorrow, Miku. Kaito and I will be heading home."

"Okay then, see you!" With a wave, she walked across the parking lot to her car.

Kaito looped him arm around Gakupo's, leading him to their car.

"Time to head home and get ready for tomorrow!"

"Don't remind me," muttered Gakupo. "I don't know how you and Miku are so optimistic all the time. Well, let's go." With that, the boys headed back to their shared apartment.

The sun greeted them the next morning, making Kaito hop out of bed and open the curtains. He then dashed to Gakupo's room and flung open his curtains as well.

Gakupo moaned, flipping onto his stomach and pulling a pillow over his head. Kaito was having none of that and pulled the pillow out of his hands.

"Wake up, you sleepy Samurai. I thought samurai woke up early to do battle and all that?"

"Yeah, sure, _Kyte_. That auditorium is a battlefield alright."

Kaito laughed, "Of course it is. Now get up, or we'll be late. If we're late and Miku wants to kill us, it's your fault."

Once there, the boys and their manager greeted the crowd again, and they got down to business.

The auditions started out just like they had the previous day: with mostly girls, and the occasional guy. It was just as frustrating as before, for the most part.

The second-to-last person, a blonde, walked on stage. He—though it could be a she—looked pretty good in his frilly orange dress. As he walked onstage, he gave the judges a friendly smile. Kaito poked Gakupo, who was nearly asleep.

"Look up, Gakupo!" he whispered. "Do you think that's the girl from yesterday?"

Gakupo perked up and stared. "Looks just like her. But she, or he, is actually smiling at us today. Maybe he's grateful! Still, he could be a crossdresser, for all we know."

"Eh, we'll find out soon enough."

"Hey there!" called Miku. "So what do you play?"

"I play guitar," he announced.

"Great," said Gakupo. "Go ahead, whenever you're ready."

Nodding, he picked up his guitar and took a deep breath. Then he began to play, slowly at first, but picking up speed. As his hands flew over his guitar, he began to sing along. His voice was rather high pitched, but still sounded somewhat masculine.

As he performed, Miku smiled, and elbowed Kaito none too gently. When he rubbed his arm and glanced at her, she whispered, "He's perfect! He sounds a bit too feminine for my tastes, but his playing is lovely. Ooh, I hope he's not a girl, that'd be way too disappointing."

When he finished, he bowed to the judges. The crowd applauded for him, and Miku grinned up at him. "So, what's your name?"

"It's Kagamine Rin, nice to meet you!" He smiled back.

"Your audition was great, Rin!" said Kaito.

"Wait a minute. Isn't Rin a girl's name?" asked Gakupo suspiciously.

Rin pouted. "Aww, you got me. Yeah, I'm a girl, I wanted to see how long it would take you to realize it. Took you a shorter amount of time than I thought. Well, I'll be going now!" He—no, definitely a she now—bowed once more before leaving the stage.

"That really sucks, she was amazing," said Miku with a frown. "Next, please!"

As the next person walked onstage, the judges' jaws dropped. Standing up there was the spitting image of Rin, except wearing a frilly yellow dress. Instead of smiling, this person was staring them down coldly.

"…Rin!" said Gakupo angrily. "This isn't funny. We just saw you a couple minutes ago, please leave—"

"I'm not Rin," growled the person onstage. "My name is Kagamine Len, and I'm Rin's twin brother. We're mistaken for each other all the time."

Rin ran back onstage, standing beside her brother. "It's true, please don't accuse him of lying or anything. Besides, he's an actual boy, and he'd be great for your group! I know it!"

"Rin…stop that," complained Len. "It's so embarrassing…"

Miku giggled. "Okay, okay, I see the difference. So, Len, what do you play?"

Rin left the stage and Len turned back to face the front and said, "I play guitar and flute."

"Cool. Go ahead, when you're ready."

Kaito and Gakupo shot each other glances.

"This must be the girl we saved that day!" hissed Gakupo.

"You mean boy, right? Anyway, shush, he's starting."

The boy began to play much like his sister had, beginning slowly while picking up speed all the while. His fingers moved impossibly fast over his guitar and he began to sing. Miku grabbed Kaito's arm in her excitement, squeezing in hard.

"Miku, that hurts," he whispered.

She didn't seem to notice, muttering, "He's incredible! I think I might just let him in right this minute…"

Len suddenly stopped singing and playing, making the crowd clap for him, but he held up a finger. "I'm not done yet," he said, flashing the audience a rare smile that quieted them down. He then reached into a hidden pocket in his dress, taking out a flute, and played. The crowd grew completely silent, listening to the music. When the final note rang out, Len took a bow to a standing ovation from the audience. Even Gakupo stood to applaud him. The boy blushed cutely at all the attention he was receiving, bowing again. When everyone quieted down, Miku stood and walked up on stage, wrapping an arm around Len.

"Well, folks, I suppose it's obvious who the new member of Vana will be!" she cried. "Welcome, Kagamine Len, to Vana."

Len smiled at her as the crowd clapped again. "I'm honored to be working with you from now on!" As he said that, he glanced at Kaito and Gakupo, his eyes turning cold. The boys both gazed back in confusion, but Miku didn't seem to notice.

The crowd began to file out, chatting excitedly about posting on the Vana website about the new member and about a new single with him in it. Miku walked off stage with Len in tow, eyes sparkling.

"Isn't this wonderful? We've got an adorable new member, and we can get started on working on songs with him!"

Len blushed at "adorable," and he murmured, "I-I'm really excited."

Miku smiled at him again, "Don't be nervous, Len. You'll be a wonderful member, I just know it. And everyone loves you already." She suddenly took out her phone and dialed a number. "Oh, that reminds me, we're going on a talk show tomorrow to talk about Len and our new projects with him, by the way."

"Miku! You did it without consulting us again!" Gakupo facepalmed.

Kaito laughed. "Come on, shouldn't you be used to it by now? Len, if there's one thing you need to get used to, it's your manager here doing things without asking you first."

Len barely seemed to hear him, instead whispering, "Talk shows…? Talk shows already? On TV?"

"That's right," Gakupo nodded. "Don't be nervous. Just talk to the host like there's no one else there. It helped me when I first started on talk shows."

"Believe it or not," Kaito commented, "but this guy used to be shy. Amazing, right?"

Miku giggled at that, shutting her phone. "Gakupo, shy? Anyway," she said, turning to Len, "I'll tell you where the studio is so you can meet us there. After we meet, we'll head on the set of the show. Okay?" When Len nodded, she walked away, saying she had things to do. When she left, Len gave the duo an icy stare and walked away as well.

"Hey, wait!" Kaito walked quickly to catch up. "Do you need a ride, Len? We can drive you there."

"No thanks, my sister will drive me home." Len sped up trying to reach the door before Kaito did.

Gakupo got there first, barring his way. "Seriously, do you hate us or something? I mean, first we helped you out that night, then we accept you into the group, but you're still so cold! Explanation, please?"

Len, seeing that he wasn't budging, sighed. "Okay, okay. The thing is, I'm usually like this. Rin's the outgoing twin with all the friends, and I'm just the loner who can't make any. Happy now?" He pushed past Gakupo and ran to the car where Rin waited for him.

Kaito, watching this, said, "Interesting way to put it. But I feel like there's a little more to it."

"Whatever, let's just leave. I feel like that guy's not going to tell us more," said Gakupo.

"True. And we've got that show tomorrow."

"Ugh. I wish Miku would tell us days in advance or something," he complained as he drove them home.

"You know that's never gonna happen. But one can hope."

The boys fell silent then, each one thinking about a certain cute but cold blonde who was on his way to becoming a star.

* * *

><p>AN: lame end to a chapter is lame. D:

Anyways, this chapter is a bit longer than I thought it would be xD not that I'm unhappy about that! I hope you don't mind my chapter lengths either. And I wrote it faster than I thought I would. An update two days after the first one! You guys should be proud. :D

In any case, I hope you had a much fun reading this as I did writing it. The next chapter's gonna explain their nicknames and all that stuff ^^ Review, tell me what ya liked/disliked about it~

Also, I must say thanks to yiseunggi for reviewing, DyingWill4RainSky for adding this to Story Alerts, and RoseKagalimes for favoriting this. Thanks, I hadn't expected anyone to respond to this so quickly. 3


	3. FMF: Part Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo, (Shion) KAITO, Kagamine Len, Vana N'Ice, or any of the songs I will be using here. (If I did own Vana N'Ice, Len would wear even girlier dresses! …if that's even possible xD)

Kaito: Michan's still looking for a new title for this story, okay? So go ahead and suggest one ^^

Gakupo: I mean, "Colors of Visual Kei" isn't _horrible_, but it's not exactly _wonderful_ either…

Michan: oh, is that right, Gakupo? -_- maybe I should give you less lines in the next chapter, hmm?

Gakupo: ...wait, Michan, I'm sorry! D:

Michan: ignore him, guys. Please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Album One: Fleeting Moon Flower<strong>

Part Three

"M-Manager…you don't have to do all this, you know," said Len in shy embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be silly, Len! I want to do this. Call me Miku, by the way," said the teal-haired girl with a smile. She fussed over Len, trying to decide which outfit he should wear to the talk show. She was running into the studio's large closet, running back out with several outfits in her arms, and then holding them up to Len's body.

Len decided not to ask where she got all the outfits that seemed to be his exact size. Instead, he murmured, "Well, this one looks nice, doesn't it?" or "This one isn't bad."

Finally, Miku decided on giving him a visual kei punk outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a black vest over it, a black pleated miniskirt, black boots, and yellow lace-up armwarmers and legwarmers. She also gave him a black and white ribbon headband and yellow tie to accessorize. After he changed in a private room, thinking to himself that he looked like a punk schoolgirl, she looked him over with delight.

"You look perfect, Len!" she gushed. Miku herself was wearing a short white dress with black knee highs and flats with red and black hair ties, much like her outfit in her song "World is Mine" that she'd made before going into visual kei. "Now, where are the other boys?" She walked to the recording part of the studio and looked around, seeing no one there. "Where could they have gone? We have to leave in ten minutes or we'll be late."

Looking into the part of the studio where they made the MVs for all their songs, Len called to her, "I found them. They're over here. What are you two doing, we have to leave!" he yelled to Kaito and Gakupo.

"Oh, Len, there you are! We were just having a debate…who looks better today?" asked Gakupo.

"…how should I know? You decide," muttered Len, attempting to back out of the room. Kaito stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No, really. Please help?" he begged. "Gakupo refuses to leave until we find out."

Len sighed. "Fine, fine." He looked both men up and down carefully.

Kaito was wearing baggy winter camouflage pants with straps, a black sleeveless top, a long white sleeveless jacket with blue hems, combat boots, matching arm straps, and large black headphones slung casually around his neck.

Gakupo was wearing black shorts with legwarmers attached by ribbons, a purple cropped hoodie that showed off his stomach, black boots, and black and purple fingerless gloves.

In other words, they both looked great. _The fangirls are sure to go crazy after seeing them in those clothes,_ thought Len, blushing. Looking away, he said, "Um, you both look equally good. C-can we go now?"

Kaito and Gakupo didn't respond for a moment, both of them looking at Len's own outfit. Then Gakupo said, "Sure…I suppose Miku's mad at us as it is."

"Of course I am! We have to leave soon, or—ooh, you boys saw Len's outfit, did you?" Miku suddenly grinned, wrapping an arm around Len. "Isn't he just the cutest? Now, now, we don't have enough time to stand here and gawk at how adorable he is. We have to move, come on."

Len, who was now blushing even harder, followed Miku mutely out the door with Kaito and Gakupo trailing behind. The group got into her car and drove to the show studio, where they were greeted by the host.

"Hello, hello!" beamed the green-haired woman. "My name is Gumi, and I'm a huge fan of yours! It's an honor to have you on the show." After shaking each of the boys' hands and hugging Miku, she led the group to their seats for the show. "I'll be sitting in the middle of you," she explained, "with two of you on either side of me. Okay? You can choose whatever other seat you want."

Kaito and Gakupo chose to sit together, with Miku and Len together on the other side. Len had a smile pasted on his face but he wasn't fooling anyone. They knew he was nervous. To loosen him up a bit, Gumi started to tell him about her own career as a singer.

"You know, Len," she said, "I'm a singer, too. It's a part-time thing though."

"Really?" Len looked at her with interest.

"That's right. I'm not a visual kei or rock singer, though. I'm more a pop and techno girl. You know, the happy stuff that's either about love or inspiring somehow." She smiled. "I think it suits me though. I don't have the kind of voice that suits rock songs. I tried it once; it didn't go too well."

Miku giggled and was about to comment, but then the show director announced that they would be starting. Instead, she placed a hand on Len's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "You'll be fine."

Len, trying to see past the bright lights pointed at the stage, whispered, "A studio audience too, then?"

Gumi nodded. "Yup. Wouldn't be a good talk show without 'em! Anyway, let's begin." She got up and walked into one of the aisles amongst the audience and faced the camera. "Hello there, and welcome to Gumi's Music Hour! Today I've got the ever popular new visual kei band Vana, along with their manager! Let's give them a warm welcome!" She walked back to her seat as the audience cheered. "Now, introduce yourselves, everyone."

Gakupo, who was at the far left, started them off. "Hey, Gakupo here, though you may know me as Samurai, or just Rai. Guitarist and vocalist."

Kaito continued, "Hi all, I'm Kaito, or just Kyte. I'm the bass player and vocalist."

Len said shyly, "H-hi, I'm the newest member, Len. I'm a guitar player and harmony vocalist."

"And I'm Miku, the manager," Miku grinned.

After the crowd finished clapping again, Gumi turned to Gakupo and Kaito. "I've been meaning to ask you boys. How did you get your nicknames?"

Gakupo chuckled. "Well, I have a thing for ancient Japanese history, especially time when there were samurai. I also like samurai style weapons and the like, so 'Samurai' just stuck."

"Though when he's mad, it's best to keep him away from any swords," snickered Kaito.

Gumi giggled. "I'm not surprised at that. And Kaito, what about you?"

"When I was a kid, I always loved to fly kites. My parents started calling me that, and then Gakupo heard it and wouldn't let the name go. It stuck ever since then," he complained. "It's such a childish nickname, don't you think?"

"I don't know about that," Gakupo commented. "I think it's rather cute."

Kaito groaned. "See what I mean? I feel like no one takes me seriously."

Gumi laughed again and then turned to Len. "Len, you didn't say your nickname. Don't you have one?"

As Len shook his head, Gakupo and Kaito grinned at each other.

"Actually, we decided on one for him," Kaito smiled.

"Really? What is it?"

"Ice Princess," said Gakupo. "It fits, doesn't it? He's often quite cold—though he doesn't look like it at the moment—and he looks good in dresses."

Len blushed scarlet. "I-I never agreed to that nickname!"

Miku giggled. "I think it's gonna stick now, Len. Just you wait and see."

"And he can be just 'Ice' for short," added Kaito.

Len rolled his eyes. "Oh, oh wonderful. Vana and Ice, huh? Sounds great."

The sarcasm flew right over Gakupo's head as his eyes widened. "Wait a minute…Vana and Ice? I think I've got an idea for a new band name."

Kaito grinned too, getting the idea. "Yeah! Vana N'Ice as a new band name? What do you think?" The studio audience cheered, Gumi clapping with them.

"It sounds great!" she beamed. "I guess that name really will stick, Len."

He sighed. "I suppose I had no say in the matter anyway."

"That's right, you don't," said Miku with a sweet smile. As Len sighed again, Gumi turned to Miku.

"So, manager. Do we have plans for the band's next album or single?"

"Ooh, of course we do! But…" Miku winked at the camera. "…it's gonna be a secret!" The studio audience moaned in disappointment. "Don't worry! We'll be dropping hints on the website, you'll love it."

"I'm sure we will," said Gumi. "Well, folks, that's all we have time for today! Thanks so much to Vana—I mean, Vana N'Ice and their manager for coming to talk to us today. Seriously, we can't wait for your next song."

The audience cheered once more, then the show director yelled, "Cut! And that's a wrap."

Len relaxed visibly, making Gumi smile. "See, you shouldn't have been so nervous. How do you feel?"

"Much better now that we're done," he replied dryly.

Gakupo laughed, walking over to put an arm around Len's shoulder. "Come on now, let's go, new member!" He winked, making Len blush.

"Hey, don't leave me out," Kaito pouted as he went to Len's other side and slid an arm around his waist. "We're a team, after all."

Len blushed even harder, saying nothing.

Miku, watching this, muttered, "Boy, do I have a great idea for the next song!"

Gumi grinned. "You've got that look on your face. I know you're imagining something_ interesting_, to say the least."

Miku winked. "You'll see! Anyway, come on, boys," she called. "Let's go. I can't wait to tell you guys what I've got in mind for the next song."

"Um, should I be worried? Miku's staring at us in a weird way," whispered Len.

"Yes, you should be," Gakupo replied. "But it'll be alright. Her ideas always work out in the end."

With that, the group headed back to the studio to discuss their songs.

* * *

><p>AN: I had fun coming up with Len's outfit. :D /shot dead by Len

I just had to include Gumi here, because she's one of my top fav Vocaloids. :D also, I feel like she'd have the type of bubbly personality perfect for television hosting, you know? ^^

Anyways, I keep getting ideas for more fanfics. /orz like one based on ~Syncronicity~ (yup, I know, the third part still needs to come out lol), one based on the Daughter of Evil series (and if I write it, I'm totally including Re: birthday though technically I shouldn't), and others like that. Funny how the main songs I wanna fanfic are Kagamine songs. xD I was thinking of one on Soundless Voice/Proof of Life, but I'd rather not write such a tragedy…I wouldn't do the songs justice...

Look at me, rambling on and on. I bet no one reads these anyways, lol. But I hope you liked this chapter~

Thanks to yiseunggi for reviewing again, to Nayomi-Kiiroibara for adding this to alerts, to Yueaifang for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing, to Muffcakexiii for faving and alerting, and to Terra1298 for alerting~ :D thanks guys! It's nice to know that people actually like this xD


	4. FMF: Part Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo, (Shion) KAITO, Kagamine Len, Vana N'Ice, or any of the songs I will be using here. (If I did own Vana N'Ice…no one would die at the end. But that might not make for such an interesting story xD)

Kaito: should Michan keep the title of this fanfic the same? Tell her please~

Gakupo: because, well, about the title, it's—

Len: oh, shut up, Rai. You're so annoying. -_-

Gakupo: well, excuuuuuse me, Princess! D:

Michan: …if you get this reference, I love you. xD Please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Album One: Fleeting Moon Flower<strong>

Part Four

Once back at the studio, the group sat around a table to talk.

Miku immediately got down to business. "Okay, boys. So I've got an idea for the new songs. Here's how we're going to do it: the main plotline will be about a love triangle between the three of you." Sensing that they were going to protest, she held up a hand. "Wait, hear me out. So it'll be something like, Gakupo and Kaito are both in love with Len, and Len has to realize exactly how he feels for the both of them, and finds it hard to choose. Also, seeing as the fans have already started to pair you three together, they'll love it. Besides, you guys don't really have to be in love for this to work."

Kaito said, "Wait a minute. What do you mean, the fans are pairing us together?"

Miku held up her laptop, which was logged onto the picture section of the website. It seemed like someone had taken a picture of the boys with their arms around each other just before they left, and the fan were commenting about them looking great together.

Len couldn't help but blush. "M-Miku…don't you think that this is a bit too much? A love triangle with me in the middle?"

Gakupo smiled. "Well, I actually think it's not a bad idea at all. It would make for a good song series, don't you think?"

Kaito looked up shyly. "It does sound pretty good to me…that is, as long as Len's up to it." Everyone turned their attention to the blonde.

"Why me? Why does everything depend on me, all of a sudden?" grumbled Len.

"Because we can't do this thing without you," Gakupo said gently.

"You can just say you don't want to, and I'll think of something else." Miku knew that this was probably the best idea she'd had for a while, and was taking a risk saying that. But she thought it was a risk worth taking.

Len bit his lip, thinking it all over. "Okay…fine. I'll do it."

Miku squealed happily. "Yes! Thank you so much, Len, you'll have fun with this!"

Gakupo and Kaito simultaneously hugged Len, making Miku whip out her phone and snap a picture. "This is so going on the website."

"Miku!" complained Len.

She laughed. "Seriously, though. You have no idea how excited I am to work on a project like this! We had better get started, boys. Let's start thinking of music and lyrics to use. And if it's going to be a kind of series, I want each song to have some sort of theme."

Everyone sat in silence for a couple moments, thinking hard. Then Kaito said thoughtfully, "Len can play the flute, can't he? How about we make the song with a flute solo for him?"

Len turned to him with a smile. "I'd like that a lot. Thanks."

"No problem." He returned the smile.

Not to be outdone, Gakupo commented, "Hey. Maybe the overall theme of the first song could be a kind of ancient Japanese thing. You know, we could have traditional kimonos visual kei-style, and props to help the theme."

Miku grinned. "Sounds great to me! Anything to add, Len?"

"Well, I can sing in English if you want me to…and I think I'd like to help design to outfits for the MV."

"Really?" She gave him a surprised look. "I usually do that myself, on my own."

"I want to help this time. It's fun, designing outfits. Besides, I think I know a thing or two about props for an ancient Japanese style video." He smiled more cheerfully than they had ever seen him smile.

"Well, then, it's settled! Ancient Japanese theme it is," said Miku. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Miku lead Len into the studio's closet to begin picking out fabrics and clothes that they could use while Gakupo and Kaito walked to the recording studio to discuss lyrics and music. Before starting, however, the two of them seemed absentminded.

"Hey, do you think—" the boys said in unison. Glancing at each other, they laughed.

"You go first," said Kaito.

"Do you think that Len's starting to warm up to us a bit? He actually smiled at us today. A couple days ago, I would've been surprised if he even glanced our way."

"I was thinking the same thing. I like that; it's easier to work together when everyone's nicer." Kaito smiled softly. "I also think that he's cute when he smiles, but don't tell him I said that."

Gakupo smiled at his friend. "Of course not. Ice—I mean Len—would probably freeze you if I did. Now let's begin the music, shall we?" He did not mention that he also liked to see Len's smile, thinking that Kaito would tease him for saying so.

In the closet with Miku, Len was exploring, happily picking up one dress, then setting it down and choosing another. He chose several shirts and pants and accessories as well, then followed Miku into the room beside the closet.

"What do you think of this dress, Len?" she asked, holding up a short white dress.

He blushed, shaking his head. "Way too short for me. I don't really like showing that much of my legs, you know."

"That'll change, trust me," Miku winked. When Len's face got redder she giggled.

"A-anyway," stammered Len, "I think this outfit might look good on Kaito, and this one's for Gakupo." He held up two outfits. "If you have a sewing machine, we can alter them to fit the time period. Yes, I can sew, Miku," he sighed as she gaped at him. "I don't sew very often, but I'm willing to do it for them." He looked down shyly.

"…you like them a lot, don't you?" Miku asked gently.

Len looked up sharply. "Who said I did? Of course I don't. They are my partners, aren't they now? I may as well get used to helping them out." With that, he stomped out of the room, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. He really had to do something about his blushing problem.

Watching him leave, Miku whispered, "Yes, you do, Len. Not just in these songs, but in real life as well. You can't deny it to yourself forever. You know that your feelings will only grow stronger with time. What worries me is, someday, he'll have to admit his feelings aloud. He'll have to choose one of them. Who will he choose?"

With the two outfits in his arms, Len walked to the studio, thinking. _What does she mean, I like them? Does she think I'm in love? How can I even like them; I've only known them for a couple days! I don't believe in love at first sight. It's not possible for me to like them so much, or for them to like me. It's just the truth._

Upon reaching the studio, Len opened the door and said, "I've got some outfits I want you two to try."

The boys both gave a little start upon hearing Len's voice and stared at him.

Blushing under their scrutiny, Len asked timidly, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," said Kaito.

Nodding, Len stepped into the room. "Kaito, here's your outfit, and Gakupo, here's yours. Try them on, okay? I'm going to be changing them a little to fit the theme."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "What's that you say? You can sew?"

Len rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone surprised that I can? Yes, I sew, and I don't do that for just anyone, so you better be grateful." Turning on his heel, he made to storm back down the hallway when Gakupo caught his arm. Funny, he hadn't noticed him get up.

"I didn't mean to make you mad. It's nice of you to do that for us." The purple haired man smiled.

Pulling out of his grasp, Len muttered, "That's okay. Don't mention it."

Kaito ruffled his hair affectionately. Seriously, when had he gotten up? "No, you deserve a thank you. You didn't have to do any of that, but you did."

Nodding, Len said, "I…I'll be going now. Try those on and then come to the closet and show us." With that, he strode away down the hall.

Kaito and Gakupo both walked back into the studio and sat, lost in thought. After a few moments, they focused again.

"Let's put these on, then," said Gakupo.

"Right," said Kaito.

When Len got back to the closet, Miku greeted him with a sewing machine in her arms. "Found it! Sorry it's a bit dusty; I don't really use it much."

"No, that's fine." Len took it from her and set it down. "Now, what will I be wearing?"

"I was thinking about this one," said Miku, holding up a lovely black and white kimono with colored embroidery on the hems.

Len beamed. "It's wonderful! Here, let me add this to it and I'll try it on." He showed Miku a roll of orange ribbons he had found.

"Good idea! Okay, do your thing, seamstress," Miku smiled.

Len stuck out his tongue childishly before beginning to sew.

A couple minutes later, Kaito and Gakupo were making their way to the closet to show Miku and Len their outfits when they heard laughing. Peeking inside, they saw Len twirling around in a pretty kimono with Miku watching him. Len's eyes were sparkling happily, making Kaito and Gakupo smile. They quietly pushed open the door.

"Here we are," announced Kaito. "What do you think?"

Miku clapped. "Looks great! But—come over here, Len—we could make this part a bit tighter, loosen it here, and add some ribbons here. And as for you, Gakupo, I think that it would look better with a bit of fur at the collar right here, we could pin a flower, maybe a rose, right here, and then mend this hole there."

As she spoke, Len, was dashing around, gathering some ribbons, a needle, thread, and some pins, and began to place them wherever she pointed. Careful not to stick the boys with the pins, he followed Miku's directions.

"Okay, boys, go change back into your other clothes so Len and I can mend them," Miku told them. When they went back to the studio for their clothes, she turned to Len.

"Do you like Gakupo or Kaito better?" she asked.

"Well," Len replied thoughtfully, "Gakupo jokes around a lot more, but Kaito is sweeter and—" He blushed suddenly. "Miku! You…"

She grinned. "What? I didn't do anything. Anyway, they're back. Let's begin with the clothes."

Nodding, he took the clothes, trying not to meet their eyes, and walking back to Miku without a word.

Back in the recording studio, Gakupo and Kaito bent over blank pieces of sheet music, debating about how to make the music and staying away from the topic of Len.

* * *

><p>AN: I think this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Is it just me? o_o I hope you liked it, either way. Slowly easing into romance, yay~

Anyway. I want to say thanks to everyone who alerted, favorite, and reviewed. You know who you are. 3


	5. FMF: Part Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo, (Shion) KAITO, Kagamine Len, Vana N'Ice, or any of the songs I will be using here. (If I did own Vana N'Ice…I'd make Miku their manager for real. xD)

Kaito: Michan's still debating on whether or not to keep "Colors of Visual Kei" as the title of this fanfic. Please suggest anything new, or just tell her that she's dumb and should keep it. ^^

Gakupo: seriously, the title is just…she could do better than that. -_-

Len: *rolls eyes* shut it, Rai.

Michan: *giggles* Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Album One: Fleeting Moon Flower<strong>

Part Five

Several days went by, with Vana N'Ice working hard to get their upcoming song and MV up and running. Miku left little hints about the song on the website every once in a while as teasers, making the fans crazy with anticipation. She even shot a short video of Len working on the clothes.

"Hey, Miku," said Len, "do you think these pants would look better if I tied some straps here—wait, what are you doing? What's with that camera?"

"I'm videotaping you, of course," she said.

"Whatever for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For the fans, duh! Say hi to them, Len."

He rolled his eyes, then forced a smile and spoke to the camera. "Hey, Len here. The manager's being weird again, ignore her. Anyway, I'm just working on the clothing for our upcoming MV." Holding up the pants, he said, "These will be Gakupo's pants, as soon as I'm done altering them. And I'm already wearing my own kimono for it." He gestured at himself and even twirled for the camera. "Nice, right? Miku, can you stop taping me now, please? I'd like to work in privacy."

Miku pouted. "You're no fun, Len! Well then, I'll go bother Gakupo and Kaito." She turned the camera to face her. "Okay, so let's go see how the others are doing."

She walked to the studio, where Gakupo and Kaito were writing lyrics and making the music. Carefully opening the door a tiny bit, she stuck the camera through. The boys didn't notice her, too engrossed in their work.

"Kaito, listen to this," said Gakupo. He pressed a button on the soundboard, which began playing some of Len's flute part. He had gotten Len to record his whole flute part a day ago.

"Then, if we play this along with it…" He hit another button, which played parts of other instruments that blended with the flute. "This is the beginning of the song."

Kaito nodded. "It sounds really good to me so far. The lyrics?"

Gakupo held up a sheet of paper and handed an identical one to Kaito. "This is what we've got. Wait a moment…" He waited until the music had gotten to a certain point before singing.

"_My heart has been bewildered by you beyond imagination._

_Upon seeing the snow, moon, and flowers, I think about you."_

Just before he finished his line, he pointed to Kaito, who sang,

"_I was unable to divert my eyes, as they had been captured_

_By your bewitching figure with a fan held in one hand._"

Gakupo shut off the music, saying, "That's good for now. After that comes two lines from me, then we sing the chorus together, all three of us. But that's not even the best part. The coolest part is—"

"Wait, Gakupo," interrupted Kaito. "We seem to have a visitor." He pointed to the door.

Miku walked in sheepishly. "Hey boys. Just wanted the fans to see what you're up to," she said.

Kaito grinned and turned his face to the camera. "Well, everyone, looks like you got a little preview of our new song."

"However," Gakupo added, "you're not getting any more until the whole song comes out. Okay, Miku?"

"Fine, fine." She turned the camera to face her. "I guess that's all for now folks. This is Vana N'Ice saying, see you all later!" She turned it off. "So, it looks like you two are doing well. What's this cool part we were talking about?"

"Oh!" Gakupo's eyes lit up. "Well, since Len said that he could sing in English, he'll be singing the last part of each chorus in English while Kaito and I do it in Japanese. It will sound amazing, I know it!"

Miku smiled. "That has got to be the best idea you've ever had." She patted him on the head, making Kaito snort and unsuccessfully hide a chuckle. "Len hasn't recorded yet, though, has he?"

Kaito shook his head. "Nope. But he told me that he's almost done with the outfits."

Miku nodded. "Yes, he is. That boy's been working so hard lately. We should really reward him somehow."

The blue haired man nodded. "Maybe we should have a group dinner session and talk and relax. It's been so long since the last one, I wonder why."

Shrugging, Miku said, "Not sure. Sounds like a good idea to me though. I'll pay for everything; you boys just make sure he's there, okay? We'll do it tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright. But I wonder, will his twin sister want to come?" asked Gakupo.

Miku gave him an odd look, but replied, "Why not? If she wants to come she can. I'll pay for her as well if she does."

"Okay then, let's go tell him, Kaito," said Gakupo. "Miku, look over the lyrics if you like."

The boys left the studio and made their way to the closet, where Len had finished Gakupo's pants and was working on their hair accessories.

"Len?" said Kaito. "Hard at work I see."

Len jumped, turning to the door.

"Oh, hey guys. Didn't see you there." He gave them a smile and held up the finished clothes. "I'm done with these. Can you guys try them on again, just to make sure they're perfect?"

The boys took their outfits and, after changing in another room, showed Len how they looked. Len beamed at them both.

"Great, you two look wonderful! I'm glad that I already finished my own outfit. Give me just one moment…" He took the hair clips and carefully put them in the right places. "There, now you two look perfect! And give me another moment…" He ran to the back of the closet, pulled out a painted guitar and bass, and handed them over. "Here, you're going to be playing these in the MV. I've got my own right here," he said, holding it up. "One last prop for me…" He picked a yellow fan and held it in front of his face so that only his eyes showed, batting his eyelashes. "How do I look?"

Kaito and Gakupo were utterly speechless for a couple moments, wondering how this person could be the same as the Ice Princess they had known.

Kaito, finding his voice first, said, "You look amazing, Len."

Gakupo nodded, smiling down at him.

Happy that the fan was hiding his face so they couldn't see him blush, Len said, "Good, because I'm using this in the MV as well."

Suddenly remembering why they had come to the closet in the first place, Gakupo said, "Len, Miku wanted us to ask you if you could come with us to our favorite restaurant tomorrow afternoon, as a kind of gift for you."

"Yes, seeing as you've been working so hard, you deserve a break," said Kaito.

Len stared up at them in surprise, setting the fan down on a table. "Go with you guys to a restaurant? It sounds like fun, I'd love to!" His smile was radiant.

The other boys said nothing for a moment, somewhat reluctant to tell him the other part of what Miku said. "You can also bring your sister along, if she's willing," added Kaito.

Len's smile turned into a frown. He would have liked to spend some relaxing time with the group, and having his sister there would just spoil it for him. Even so, now that they had offered, he might as well bring her along too. "Okay, I'll tell her then."

Gakupo stretched lazily. "Good, then it's decided. Also, you don't have to bring any money with you, because Miku is paying for it all."

Len nodded, then muttered something about working on more props for the MV, so the other boys left him alone. When they returned to the studio, Miku was waiting for them with her hands on her hips.

"So?" She stared at them expectantly. "How did he react when you told him he could bring his sister?"

Confused, Kaito said, "Well, he frowned a little. What does it matter?"

Miku gave him an incredulous look. "What does it matter? It matters a lot! Both of you are idiots…"

Gakupo gave her a questioning look, wondering why she was so upset.

"Both of you are idiots, and you don't even know why," she groaned. "I'm not going to explain why. You are going to have to find out for yourselves. We'll see how it goes tomorrow." Miku left, muttering to herself about how stupid and dense boys could be sometimes.

Kaito and Gakupo exchanged glances.

"What's with her?" wondered Gakupo. "Women."

"They're so hard to understand," agreed Kaito. "Whatever. Let's continue with the recording."

The pair sat down and got to work again, both secretly wondering what Miku's last statement meant.

* * *

><p>AN: And we're coming to the end of the Fleeting Moon Flower Album! :D Just one or two more parts to go.

Sorry this took so long to come out…I've been doing other things. Like homework. Which reminds me, I'm still not done. /orz

I just realized something…this fic has more review than any other fic of mine. /orz

Anyway. I want to say thanks to everyone who alerted, favorite, and reviewed. I love you guys so much. ;u; *gives out cookies (and candy if anyone's lactose intolerant ^^)*


	6. FMF: Part Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo, (Shion) KAITO, Kagamine Len, Vana N'Ice, or any of the songs I will be using here. (If I did own Vana N'Ice…I'd make them sing pop songs, just to see if they could do it. xD)

Kaito: Michan just wants to say, thanks for all the support and kind words, you all. *smiles happily*

Gakupo: Seriously, she's just sitting in a corner, typing furiously and muttering about not making anyone wait too long ever again. I worry about her sometimes. -_-"

Len: *ignores Gakupo* Michan also wants to say thanks to Muffcakeloverxiii for the very kind comment, it really made her happy. And their comment rhymed, which made her giggle. :D She wanted me to say so because it seemed like they deactivated the PM thing. ^^" Also, I think Rin's trying to coax Michan out of her corner with oranges. xD

Rin: Here, Michan, if you get out of that corner I'll give you all of these oranges! :U

Michan: Rin-chaaaan. I like oranges, but not that much. :C *ignores her* Anyway, I don't deserve such awesome people as my readers. ;u; Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Album One: Fleeting Moon Flower<strong>

Part Six

The next day, Miku announced some good news. "Guess what, you three? I think we're ready to begin making the MV! We will begin tomorrow."

The trio cheered, giving each other high fives.

"Great!" said Len excitedly. "I can't wait to begin shooting it. Miku, are you our cameraperson, as always?"

"Naturally," she said, grinning. "I've nearly finished with the set we'll be shooting on; it should be done before we go to the restaurant this afternoon. Looking forward to it, Len?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to relax with you guys." Len smiled.

"And with your sister, right?" Miku reminded him.

His smile disappeared, though he forced himself to smile again. Despite this, the others noticed the change.

"Yes, with Rin. I told her yesterday, she's eager to spend some time with the group too," said Len in a falsely cheerful voice. "She'll be here at about noon."

"Good, good." Miku abruptly changed the subject. "Anyway, about the MV. All the costumes and props are ready, all we have to do is record Len's vocals and we'll be ready to shoot the video."

Len gasped. "Oh, no! I forgot that I haven't recorded yet! I'm so sorry—"

Kaito smiled at him kindly. "Don't worry. You've been hard at work as it is, you can do the recording right now if you like."

Gakupo nodded. "I've got a set of lyrics in the recording studio all set up for you. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a bit forgetful when you've got me to remind you."

Len snorted before heading into the recording studio and picking up the lyrics. He blushed, glancing at the others. "These lyrics…they're very _romantic_, aren't they?"

Miku grinned. "All the better to have a love triangle with."

Gakupo laughed as Len turned scarlet and stuttered. "Okay, okay, enough teasing the poor boy for now. Let's get recording, shall we?" He ushered Len into the recording booth and gave him a microphone and headphones so he could hear his own voice better. He then handed over the lyrics and walked back to the soundboard. Kaito was already there, a finger hovering over the button that would start the music.

"Are we ready?" asked Kaito.

Over his shoulder, Miku gave Len an encouraging smile. Len nodded and stared at the lyrics.

"Okay…starting music now." Pressing the button, the background music began, followed by Gakupo's and then Kaito's first lines.

Gakupo: _My heart has been bewildered by you beyond imagination._

_ Upon seeing the snow, moon, and flowers, I think about you._

Kaito: _I was unable to divert my eyes, as they had been captured_

_ By your bewitching figure with a fan held in one hand._

Gakupo: _Just when will I meet you, the caged bird?_

_ In this mesmerizing night of the full moon._

At this point, Len began to sing the first part of the chorus along with the other boys.

Trio:_Unable to meet,_

_ My thoughts for you overflow in this tedious night of long rain._

_ The river of my tears_

_ Keeps soaking my sleeves, but still there's no way for us to meet._

Then Len sang his English part while Kaito and Gakupo continued on in Japanese.

Gakupo/Kaito: _If I fall asleep while thinking about you, will I be able to meet you?_

Len: _(If I did not exist that fight had not happened.)_

Gakupo/Kaito: _I know clearly that if it's a dream then I won't ever wake up._

Len: _(I should not have met you that night.)_

The song continued on this way, with Len waiting until his time came to sing his solo lines, then singing the choruses the way he was shown. When he finished, he set his headphones down and walked to the soundboard and joined the others, who were applauding. He smiled shyly.

"How did I do?" asked Len.

"You did so well! I'm proud of you, seeing as it's your first song," said Miku, giving him a huge smile. Gakupo and Kaito nodded agreement. "So," she said with a pointed look at Gakupo and Kaito. "When's your sister joining us?"

The pair gave her confused stares as Len muttered, "Give me a minute." He pulled out his phone—it was bright yellow, of course—and dialed his sister's number. As the others began to talk about their favorite restaurant, Rin picked up her phone.

"Hey, Rin here."

"Hi, Rin. It's Len. Are you coming to the studio soon?"

"Hey bro! Yeah, I am. In fact, I've just pulled up outside. I'll be waiting for you guys."

"Cool. See you in a minute, then."

Closing his phone, Len turned to the others. "Rin's waiting for us outside," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Great! Okay, boys, let's head out," said Miku. "One more thing before we go. Don your disguises!"

Len looked on, puzzled, as the others whipped out sunglasses and put them on.

"Here, Len," she said, giving him a matching pair.

"Um. Why sunglasses? Would our fans recognize us easily?"

Though Len couldn't see his eyes, he could swear that Gakupo winked at him. "You'll be surprised. These work magic."

"Right…anyway, let's just go," muttered Len, leading the group out to Rin's car.

"Hi, everyone!" said Rin cheerfully. "Hop in."

The group piled in to her car, saying their hellos to her as well.

"Miku, tell me where to go, okay? I'm not sure where this amazing restaurant of yours is located."

Since Miku was sitting in the passenger seat, it was easy for her to give directions. "Okay, so, first take a left…"

The boys were in the back, with Len in the seat between Kaito and Gakupo. They chatted together, telling Len about their restaurant and how great it was. Len answered with skeptical questions until they arrived.

When they got there, Len saw that it was just a regular, family-style restaurant. It was a nice, cozy place, with local radio music playing softly in the background and comfy chairs.

"Miku, why is this place so special?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "You'll see."

Miku walked to the waiter who directed people to their seats and whispered something into his ear. He smiled at her and called to another waitress, who picked up menus and led them to a booth in the back. After they all squeezed into their seats, Miku winked at the waitress, who saluted her before walking off.

Len looked utterly confused through all this, thinking that it wasn't normal for waitresses to wink at their customers.

Moments later, a new song that the whole group recognized began playing.

Rin squealed like a fangirl, clapping her hands. "Oh my god, you guys, they're playing Gakupo and Kaito's version of Magnet!"

Miku just smiled serenely, relaxing. "That's why we love this place. They always play our songs when we come."

Gakupo groaned. "Magnet? Seriously? Do you have any clue how many fangirls paired us together after we sang that?"

"I thought you liked all the attention that song brought you," commented Kaito.

"No, I didn't!" protested Gakupo, turning red.

Len began to giggle at his expression, the giggle turning into a full laugh when Gakupo added, "Don't you remember all those _doujinshis_ they made of us together? Those were disturbing."

Kaito shuddered. "Okay, I have to agree with you on that. Some fangirls and their pervertedness."

Rin looked down, shamefaced. "Um…would you be mad if I told you that I was one of those fangirls who made a doujin of you two…?"

Kaito and Gakupo gaped at the girl in disbelief.

Len just snorted and said, "I knew you were a pervert, Rin. Wait a minute. Last night, I saw you drawing something, but when I asked you what it was, you hid it from me. Don't tell me it's another doujin…"

Rin blushed. "Wh-what? Another doujin? Oh, of course not!"

Miku laughed. "Ah, you have to love siblings. Anyway, Rin, come with me for a moment. Girl time in the bathroom."

Rin nodded as if in understanding and got up to go with her.

When the girls had gone, Kaito said, "Girl time in the bathroom? What's that even mean?"

"I think it's something like, women never go to public bathrooms alone. Don't ask me," said Gakupo.

"Women are so weird sometimes," Len agreed.

The trio sat in silence for a couple moments, feeling awkward without the girls' constant talk. They stayed quiet, listening to the song playing.

Suddenly, Gakupo commented, "Oh, Kaito, here's that solo part of yours, near the end of that song."

Kaito nodded slowly. "I remember that…wait for it…" Then he began to sing softly:

_I feel nervous as dawn looms yet again_

_ And I cry, with you watching over me_

_ "It will be alright," you said to calm me down_

_ But were you not crying with me also?_

Then he pointed to Gakupo, who joined in:

_I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me_

_ That the love we have is not some kind of a mistake_

_ Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me_

_ Intoxicated by the love we share, I will drown in it_

_ Pull me to yourself, like a magnet would on me_

_ Even if someday we were torn apart. I will still find you_

_ Hold onto me tight, there's no returning after this_

_ But that is fine with me, nobody comes close, my most precious butterfly…_

The boys fell silent once more. Len clapped his hands gently, not wanting to attract unwelcome attention.

"That was wonderful, you two," he smiled at the both of them.

"Thanks, it's been a while," replied Kaito.

"Ooh, someone was singing along!" said one girl at another table.

"It sounds just like the boys from Vana N'Ice," said her friend. "But I don't see them anywhere!" Her eyes passed right over the trio, not giving them a second glance.

"…unbelievable. Just unbelievable," said Len.

"We told you, the sunglasses are magic," laughed Kaito.

Miku and Rin returned from the bathroom, whispering things to each other before sitting down on either side of the boys. Miku sat on Kaito's other side, and Rin took the seat next to Gakupo.

"We heard you guys singing along," said Miku with a knowing smile. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Kaito nodded. "It was."

"Of course it was!" She exchanged glances with Rin, they nodded at each other, then began to talk cheerfully.

"I swear," said Miku, "your voices just keep getting better and better. With Len's added voice, you guys will be even more famous than you already are."

Kaito blushed, pleased and embarrassed. "Thanks, Miku. But you give me too much credit."

"Nonsense. Any credit you get, you deserve it. Anyway, did you know that the fans are pairing us together again?"

"Are they?" Kaito looked confused. "Is it because of the various duets we've done?"

Miku nodded. "Yes, and also because they say we'd make a cute couple."

Len, listening to this, began to blush. He bit his lip, looking down. For some reason, hearing that the fans paired Miku and Kaito made him a bit jealous…but he shook his head. _I'm such a fool. What am I thinking, that they would want Kaito to be with me? Stupid…_

Then Rin began to talk. "Hey, Gakupo," she said, batting her eyelashes. "Can you tell me about what you do in the studio and all that? I'd love to hear about a typical day for you."

"Sure," he replied, launching into an explanation of how they make their music and MVs.

"As for the costumes, Miku is usually the one who makes them, though Len is doing them now."

"Really?" asked Rin, showing genuine interest. "Well, I know he can sew very well. It's one of those girly qualities he has but doesn't like anyone mentioning."

"Rin!" Len cried. "I am not that feminine!"

"Ah, but you are, dear brother," she said with a giggle.

Gakupo laughed. "You know, he's wearing this very nice kimono for our newest MV. Feminine, of course."

"Yeah! I saw you guys in that video Miku posted online. Len looked so cute!"

"Didn't he? I almost wanted Miku to put makeup on him, just because he'd be very pretty with it, don't you think?"

Rin giggled and continued to joke with Gakupo. Blushing furiously, Len turned away, feeling left out as the other four talked. He felt that he should be the only one that Gakupo joked and laughed with.

Len slapped his hands over his mouth as if he'd said that aloud. _What in the world am I thinking? Them, with me? Miku asked me before, which one I liked better, and I still don't have an answer. In fact, I can't even believe I like them this much._ He glanced to either side of him, the boys he was thinking of still deep in conversation. _Oh, I can't take this. I've got to go!_

Len got up abruptly, making his way to the door of the restaurant, ignoring the others' calls for him. Once outside, he began to run, not knowing or caring where he was going. Somehow, he made it back to the studio on foot, where he sat down with his back against the wall.

"Oh, god," he said aloud. "I just can't believe that this is happening."

Back at the restaurant, Miku and Rin gave each other guilty looks.

"I knew that our plan would work," said Miku sadly, "but I didn't think it would hurt him."

"Wait, what plan?" asked Gakupo.

Rin sighed. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go find my brother."

The four friends got into Rin's car, searching until they found the blonde. He was still sitting against the studio wall, head down.

Rin approached him cautiously, tapping his arm. "Len? Want to go home?"

He looked up at her, staring straight into her eyes. Rin gasped, seeing the sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"…okay. Let's go."

Miku quickly ushered Gakupo and Kaito out of Rin's car and into her own, saying that she would drop them at their place.

"Bye, you two!" she called, waving before driving off.

Rin helped her brother into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"Len, are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

_You look anything but fine,_ thought Rin, but all she said was, "Good. Let's go, then."

The two drove off without another word, Rin quiet because of guilt, Len quiet because he was finally beginning to understand his feelings.

* * *

><p>AN: this part is so freaking long (and a bit angsty) AUGH :U

I hope the singing part didn't confuse anyone. ^^" Just so you all know, during the second part of the choruses, Len sings in English, which is in the parentheses. It's in parentheses because Len is singing it at the same time that Kaito and Gakupo are singing. Yes, that actually is exactly what Len sings in the song. The translation is from :D that site has hundreds of Vocaloid songs with romaji lyrics and some translations too, check it out if ya like.

I decided not to put the other half of the song in this fic, though. It probably got a tad tedious reading it this way. Say the word and I'll put in the rest, okay? ^^

About the girl time thing, I am a girl myself (if you didn't already know xD) and it seems like most girls don't go to bathrooms alone. Me, I don't really care, but it depends on the place. :P

Make a guess: what exactly did Miku and Rin talk about in the bathroom? ;D

Also, the Magnet lyrics I used are from the Kagamine version of Magnet, found here: /watch?v=g7HYtbTcrJE It's my favorite version of Magnet~

Anyway. I want to say thanks to everyone who alerted, favorite, and reviewed. It makes me happy to see that some people like this so much~

One more thing before I stop talking for now. xD I just started school. D: Meaning that this fanfiction won't update very often at all. The AP classes are gonna kill me, I just know it…


	7. Special Single  Christmas Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo, (Shion) KAITO, Kagamine Len, Vana N'Ice, or any of the songs I will be using here.

Michan: hey, guys! This is just a little extra for Christmas that I thought up quite randomly. I'm not procrastinating on the next parts, I swear…

Gakupo: LIES.

Michan: okay, maybe just a little…? /sheepish smile

Kaito: oh, be nice, Gakupo. She does have school work and all that crap too, you know.

Len: /ignores everyone/ Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Single – La Noël Sucrée<strong>

"…no. I refuse. This is _so_ not going to happen," growled Len as he stomped away from Miku.

"Aww, c'mon, Len! Don't be such a killjoy." She ran to quickly shut the door before he could escape, forcing him to turn back to her. "It's only for the one day. Pretty please, with sugar and bananas on top?" Miku turned her puppy-dog eyes on him.

"Oh god, not the puppy-dog eyes," groaned Len. "You're taking advantage of my weakness for sad-looking eyes. Okay, okay, fine! I'll do it! Just stop looking at me like that."

"Yes!" Miku punched the air in triumph. "Now please go try this on, okay? Since it's two days before Christmas, I've got time to exchange it for another size if needed."

Len sighed before taking the outfit from her and going into a changing room. "Why don't I ever have a say in the matter?"

"Because I said so," said Miku matter-of-factly. "Quickly now."

After a couple minutes, Len emerged from the changing room, face burning. He was wearing a Santa baby-style dress, red with thin white straps, fur lining, and a dark green belt. His ankle boots were red with black trim, and his stockings were white with red stripes. His fingerless gloves were also white with red stripes, matching the stockings. The white headband had a piece of mistletoe attached to it, and his white fur choker finished off the look.

"Th-this dress is too short," complained Len, trying in vain to pull it down. "It should at least be knee-length, why does it only go down to mid thigh?"

Miku was silent for a moment as she looked Len up and down. Then she fangirl screamed and tackled Len in a hug. "You look perfect! The boys will love it! Oh, I'm so happy I could scream."

"You already did," Len reminded her. "Anyway, can I get out of this now?"

"Oh, yes, go ahead. The boys will be home soon, and I want this outfit to be a surprise until Christmas Day."

Len practically ran to change back into his old clothes, relief flooding through him as the dress and accessories came off. Thinking back to what Miku had said, he blushed, wondering if Kaito and Gakupo really would like the outfit that Miku had gotten for him.

"Hey, you two, we're back!" called Gakupo just as Len joined Miku in the studio.

"Did you guys get what you wanted?" asked Miku.

"Yeah!" Kaito nodded, cheeks red from being outside. "And we went to play in the snow outside for a while. A scarf really does come in handy during snowball fights." He affectionately touched the scarf that was already around his neck.

Gakupo pouted, glaring at him. "Miku, Len, did you know that a scarf can be used as a slingshot?" When they started to laugh, he went on. "I swear, Kaito's scarf is a lethal weapon. And don't even get me started on how quickly he loaded and fired new snowballs at me. That thing is the equivalent of a machine gun. I never stood a chance." He began to wring the melted snow out of his hair as Kaito gave him a playful grin.

"What can I say? I'm just that amazing. Try to breathe, you two, you're both turning red from laughing," said Kaito with a smile.

Wiping away a tear of laughter, Len asked, "So, Gakupo and Kaito, are we going Christmas shopping tomorrow?"

"That's right. And we know the perfect gift for our wonderful manager, don't we?" Gakupo replied with a wink.

"We most definitely do," said Kaito.

Miku looked around at them in frustration. "I really want to know what it is now! Christmas seems like it's too far away."

Kaito laughed cheerfully. "Oh, before I forget, I wanted to ask you guys. Are we going to release a Christmas single or something for the fans?"

Gakupo, Miku, and Len all looked at each other before staring at Kaito. In perfect unison, they said, "…No."

"Why?" Kaito looked disappointed. "I just love Christmas songs! Hey, we could cover…ah, what was it called? It was a song by you, Miku, when you were younger. The title was in French."

"La Noël Sucrée? It means The Sweet Christmas."

"That's it! That song is so cute, and just right for our cover, don't you think?"

Miku looked at him as if he were crazy. "You're not serious, are you? I was so young when I wrote that song. I was in love with a guy who liked Christmas, so I wrote it for him. I don't even like the song anymore myself."

"Come to think of it, though," said Len thoughtfully, "It might be nice as a cover for us. It really is cute."

Gakupo gaped at him. "Len, don't let Kaito drag you into this madness."

Len snorted. "Oh please. If I join him in this, it'll be of my own free will, thanks. Anyway, how did it go again…?" He began to sing:

_Snow falling, I warm it to make white chocolate out of it_

_On a sponge street, I waltz with you_

_As we melt into the sweet clouds…_

Smiling softly at the memories the song brought up, Miku joined in, surprising Len into forgetting a line. He quickly continued on, though.

_For you, I'll make it taste bitter_

_I put meringue more than usual, ah_

_There comes a kirsch-flavored strawberry carriage_

_To go to the nearest station…_

"Now that I really think about it," said Miku quietly, "I do still like the song. It's decided, then. You guys are going to cover it. No complaining, Gakupo, it's a majority vote and you aren't in the majority. Deal with it."

Gakupo threw up his hands, annoyed, and muttered, "Fine, I suppose. Don't give me too many lines, then."

Kaito beamed happily. "How will we split this up? Okay, so I can sing this line, you'll do this one, and I think Miku herself can sing a small solo before the end…"

And so the rest of the day was spent planning their cover and splitting up lines. The group went to their homes late that night, tired but happy.

The next day, when the three boys arrived at the studio, Miku was nowhere to be found. There was a note on the table that read, "Hey boys, go out and do your last-minute shopping today. I'm doing some shopping of my own, so we might not meet each other for a while. Tell you what—go do your thing and then meet me back in the studio around four 'o clock PM. There are still a couple things I want to smooth out before we release the single. Have a good day, and I'll see you all later! Love, Miku."

"Sounds pretty good to me, what do you think, guys?" asked Kaito.

Gakupo nodded as Len said, "Sure, I'm fine with it. Let's go shopping now, it's been a long time since I've been to the mall."

"You sure seem excited, Len," snorted Gakupo.

Len stuck out his tongue before replying, "Oh, shut up, you! It's just that the only person I've ever been to the mall with is my sister, and it used to be fun, but then she started going into the girliest stores in the whole place, where I didn't dare to follow her. The underwear store was the worst." He shuddered for a moment, then brightened up. "So it's the first time I'm going with guys. You can't blame me for being excited." Len smiled before skipping over to the door. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

The other boys smiled at Len's enthusiasm before following him. Once at the mall, Len looked around as if he'd never been in one before.

"You'd think that a mall is something totally new to you, with the way you keep staring at things," said Gakupo.

Len blushed in embarrassment. "For some reason, it seems a lot different now that I'm not with Rin. Hey, I see a cool-looking shop!" He pointed to one that looked suspiciously like Hot Topic. "Rin would never go into shops like this with me," he said as they went inside. "She was never one for punk and real visual-kei styles. Sure, she likes it when guys dress up that way, but you'd never see her wearing fishnets or even fingerless gloves."

"Really? That's interesting," commented Kaito. "It explains why she's always wearing cutesy clothes, though. Oh, give me a minute, I think I see something…" He walked to one side of the store, leaving Gakupo and Len alone.

"Ah, I see a cool shirt over there, too," said Gakupo. "I'll meet you at the entrance of the store in a couple minutes, okay?"

Nodding, Len walked over to a rack of dresses that had caught his eye. Though he would never actually say it aloud, he did like wearing dresses. Just not the super frilly and ruffly ones. Those ones tended to itch.

Heading over to the shop windows to look at the mannequins, there was one outfit in particular that he couldn't stop staring at. The mannequin was male, and it was wearing a v-neck yellow dress with fishnet in the v, and a slanted skirt over shorts. The shorts were higher than mid-thigh, and the skirt and stopped at mid-thigh, which was a bit too short for Len's liking. One of its knee-high legwarmers was plain black, while the other had yellow and black stripes. Those legwarmers had assorted mini belts to hold them up, matching the belt choker at the mannequin's throat. A studded belt on the waist finish completed the outfit.

Len was so focused on the outfit that he didn't notice an employee come up behind him.

"It's a nice outfit, isn't it?" he asked, making Len jump about a foot in the air. "Are you going to buy it for your girlfriend, maybe?"

Len shook his head. "I was thinking of buying it for myself, actually," he replied without turning around.

"Ah, so you're into crossdressing?" asked the employee with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Y-yes, I am." Len blushed, wondering if the employee found him strange. He turned to see what he looked like.

The employee, though male, was wearing a dress and makeup. His short white hair with huge cowlick had neon blue highlights, and his eyes were lined with black. His bell-shaped dress was white, matching his hair, had a high collar, and black and blue straps crisscrossing over it. It reached down to mid thigh, and he wore black and blue leggings with knee-high white boots with black straps. There were neon blue accents on his boots and dress as well, and his armwarmers were black and blue striped. The dress had futuristic buttons on it, as if he were an android. He even had a plug trailing behind him like a tail. All in all, he looked like a cyber goth.

"…Wow," was all Len could say.

Laughing, the guy said, "That's usually the reaction I get. My name is Piko, by the way. Now, would you like to try this outfit on?"

Len nodded enthusiastically, taking the outfit from Piko and disappearing into a dressing room. Minutes later, he reemerged, shyly tugging at the hem of the dress.

"Well, what do you think?"

Pikos cowlick went straight up as he stared, then let out a mini fanboy squeal and clapped his hands. "Honey, you look amazing! That outfit totally suits you. Ooh, I wish I could just give it to you for free, that's how great it looks on you. Go look in the mirror, check yourself out!" He pointed to a tall mirror at the side.

Going to look at himself, Len turned this way and that, trying to see himself from all angles. He smiled happily, loving the way this outfit looked.

Suddenly, he heard a wolf whistle followed by a smack behind him, and turned to see Gakupo rubbing his arm and glaring at an annoyed Kaito.

"Seriously, Gakupo? Wolf whistling?" asked Kaito, glaring right back.

"What? As far as I know, you wolf whistle at people who are wearing great outfits. Doesn't Len count right now?"

"Of course he does, but really—"

Len laughed, causing the two of them to stop arguing.

"Do you really like it?" asked Len, pleased.

"Of course! In fact, I think we should get it for you as another Christmas present," said Kaito.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise," muttered Gakupo. "Aren't Christmas gifts supposed to be surprises?"

"I wouldn't mind," commented Len. "Though I must say, I would probably add one more strap to one legwarmer, and make the skirt a little longer, but other than that I love it." Turning to Piko, who was watching all this with amusement, he asked, "So Piko, how much is this, anyway?"

Piko took a moment to inspect all the price tags and then whispered a number into Len's ear. Len's face fell, and he slumped a bit.

"What's the price?" Gakupo wondered curiously.

Piko told Gakupo and Kaito, looking sad as he did. Sighing, he said, "I'm so sorry, but apparently it's one of the more expensive outfits. Will you be able to buy it anyway?"

Len shook his head. "I haven't got enough money, and I'd hate for my friends to spend too much money on me."

Piko's cowlick wilted as he sighed. "Such a pity. Well then, is there anything else I can help you boys with?"

"No, nothing, thanks." Len walked to the entrance of the store, calling back to Gakupo and Kaito, "I'm going to go check out the store beside this one. Coming?"

Kaito called back, "I'll join you in a minute. There's something I want to get here."

"Same here," added Gakupo.

"See you both in a bit, then." Len walked off, still looking dejected.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Kaito and Gakupo turned to Piko. "So, about this outfit…"

A while later, the duo joined Len in the next shop, where he was holding up a pretty dress. It was half teal, half black with a white belt, and came with a white bangle bracelet.

"I think Miku would like a colorblock dress," said Len. "And look at these, too—" He held up white dangle earrings, a white necklace, and black boots. "Do you think she'd like these too?"

"Definitely," said Gakupo.

"Though I feel like she'd be happy with anything from you," Kaito commented. "She's very fond of you."

"Really?" Len smiled. "I like her too." Then he ducked his head as he murmured, "But I'd be happier knowing that you two are fond of me too…"

"Of course we're fond of you!" said Kaito.

"You're the best group member we could have asked for," added Gakupo, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Len obviously didn't mean for them to hear that, judging from his blush.

"Well…th-that's good. Now let's go buy this, I want to eat at the food court." He quickly walked to the cashier near the front of the store.

Exchanging glances, Kaito and Gakupo smiled for a moment before following him.

Hours later, the trio returned to the studio, laughing together and waving their shopping bags around. It had been a fun day, wandering around the mall and checking out various shops. Gakupo had almost tricked Len into going into a cutesy girl shop, so he was pretending to be mad while Kaito tried to make peace between them.

Miku was there to hold the door open for them as they squeezed their bags inside.

"Wow, you three, that's a lot of stuff. Mind if I have a peek?" Miku reached for one bag, only to have her hand slapped away by Len.

He shook his finger as if scolding her. "Ah-ah-ah, be a good girl. No looking into the bags just yet."

Miku pouted. "Aww, why is Len so mean? Maybe Gakupo will let me—"

"Nope."

"Then, how about Kaito—"

"Sorry, Miku dear."

"You guys are no fun."

Len giggled, then made his way to the south booth. "I'm going to go ahead and record my part now," he said, picking up the lyrics and closing the door.

When the door was shut, the other two boys turned to Miku and began to tell her about the wonderful outfit for Len. She listened carefully, a smile appearing on her face.

"Great idea, you two. I'll help the way you want me to. Ooh, but I can't wait for tomorrow! To see the look on his face when—"

"Shush, he's coming out of the booth," whispered Gakupo.

Miku pouted again, muttering, "Must everyone cut me off today?"

Len left the booth, setting the lyrics down. "What were you guys talking about? I saw you all chatting away while I was recording."

"Nothing," the others said in unison.

Raising an eyebrow, Len said, "Sure, sure. Anyway, let's continue with the recording so we can release it tomorrow."

The rest of the night passed by quickly, and before long the four were saying their goodbyes and promising to meet at Miku's house for a little party. The next day, Len headed over to her house without Rin, for she was at another friend's house for the day. He hummed to himself as he was let in by Gakupo, who was wearing red and green. As he walked in, he saw that Kaito and Miku were also wearing those colors.

"Len!" Miku greeted him happily. "Why don't you get into costume?"

He sighed, going upstairs to change into it. As soon as he got back downstairs he heard numerous wolf whistles and catcalls, as well as a fangirl squeal.

Making sure to sit with his legs together instead of apart as he usually did, Len tried to ignore the blush on his face. "Well, aren't we going to give each other the presents?"

"Of course, of course," said Miku. She snapped her fingers, causing Kaito and Gakupo to stop staring at Len's outfit. "I want to see mine first."

Gakupo snorted, handing her a wrapped box. She opened it and gasped over the outfit.

"Oh, I love it, you three! Thank you so much!" She gave all three of them hugs and vowed to change into it before the day was over.

"Me next!" said Gakupo eagerly.

"That's totally not childish," snorted Kaito as he gave him his box.

"Hush, you. Oh, I can't believe you guys got this for me!" cried Gakupo as he pulled out an antique sword with matching armor. "How in the world did you get it?"

"I have my sources." Miku gave him a sly smile.

"In any case, I want to see my presents now," announced Kaito.

"Here you go," said Len, giving him the gift.

"This is great, you guys. Thanks!" Kaito beamed as he opened his set of assorted scarves, all shades of blue and gray. "How'd you know that I wanted more scarves?"

"It's pretty much obvious, considering the fact that you wear them all the time," snorted Gakupo.

"Can I have mine now?" asked Len.

"Sure thing, honey." Miku passed the small box to him.

Len gasped as he opened his. "Are you serious? Do you have any clue how expensive these are?" he cried.

"Of course we do, we're the ones that bought it," smiled Kaito.

"This…this is platinum and gold alloy! This is one of the most expensive flutes ever, and it's also said to be one of the best sounding, too. Oh, this is just wonderful. Thanks, everyone." Len held his new flute up, unable to tear his eyes from it.

"That's not all, dear," said Miku.

"What? Don't tell me you got me a gold music stand, too. That would be too much."

"No, nothing like that," said Gakupo. "Here."

Len opened the new box slowly, worried that Gakupo was trying to play a trick on him. He wouldn't put it past the purple haired man. "You…you actually bought it?"

It was the outfit from yesterday, and the skirt was a tad longer, and one legwarmer had another strap on it. Len felt tears well in his eyes.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"'Thank you' would suffice." Kaito smiled.

"You're welcome, Len," said Miku. "The boys told me about how much you loved this outfit when you saw it, so they bought it and had me edit it to your liking." She went to give him a hug. "Don't cry, dear. They'll think you don't like it."

"No, I love it," sobbed Len. "I'm just so touched that you actually did this for me. Thanks."

"No problem, really. But now," added Miku, "After all that amazing stuff, I feel like my little presents for you are nothing."

"They're never nothing. Come now, what are they?" asked Kaito.

"Here, you three." She gave each of the a large box and a smaller box. They opened the large boxes to find new matching outfits with "Vana N'Ice" and their names embroidered on them.

"These are so cool! We have to wear these when we go to another interview," said Gakupo. He opened his small box and took out some eggplant rolls for him. Kaito got assorted pints of his favorite ice cream, and Len got a box of banana candies.

"Aww, thanks, Miku!" They all gathered together for a group hug.

"Now, one last thing, boys," said Miku. "I stayed late yesterday just for this. She turned on the radio, and they listened to the DJ as he said,

"And that was Magnet, by Kaito and Gakupo from Vana N'Ice. Speaking of Vana N'Ice, they released a surprise special single yesterday. If you're a Hatsune Miku fan, you may recognize this one. Here's La Noël Sucrée, by Vana N'Ice featuring Miku. Enjoy; this song is sure to brighten up your day. Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all liked it! Think of it as an apology for my taking so long to continue the actual story. :D

I'm sorry if parts of this seem rushed. D:

Ever since I started writing this, I always imagine Piko as a cyber goth. Yus. Seriously though, with an outfit like that, how can you _not_ imagine him as a cyber goth in real life? xD

Gosh, I hate taking whole paragraphs just to describe an outfit. D: I ended up drawing the outfit on Len's mannequin myself. I might post it online if you want to see it. Heck, I might just post it because I feel like it. :P It's a bit more punk than visual kei, isn't it? xD

Merry Christmas! Or Kwanzaa, or maybe Chanukah, or whatever you celebrate this holiday season.


End file.
